digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Wander Beat
" "O título original é um trocadilho com as palavras inglesas " " e " ", que soam de forma semelhante. é a character song de Torajirou Asuka e Musimon em Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Letra Kanji= ＯＫ　ｈｅａｒ　ｍｅ．　皆々様　猫も杓子もお手を拝借 ＯＫ　ｈｅａｒ　ｍｅ．　ぎくしゃくでもいいよ むしゃくしゃしないで　ノリでｄａｎｃｉｎ’ オレのＰｌａｙｌｉｓｔ　ボクのＰｌａｙｌｉｓｔ　組み合わせ ＢＰＭ　１４０ ＯＫ　ｈｅａｒ　ｍｅ．　ノリが悪けりゃ乗り遅れんぜ　Ｉｔ’ｓ　ｓｈｏｗ　ｔｉｍｅ！ Ｗｈａｔ’ｓ　ｕｐ？　いまいち本調子じゃないね お調子者ｋｅｅｐしちゃいないね Ｗｈａｔ’ｓ　ｇｏｉｎ’　ｏｎ？　強引にでも 動因ｍａｋｅ　ａｎｄ　ｄｏｉｎｇで総動員 ＯＫそれなら　まずは君がやりたいことを Ｐｌａｙｌｉｓｔにリストアップ いくつあったって無問題　理屈張ったって後退さ もう満杯？ ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｅさ　オレたちは（ボクたちは） 波乗り新世代サーファー （発展途上　頂点はＳｏ　ｆａｒ） 明後日も明々後日もハッピー ＯＫ　ｈｅａｒ　ｍｅ．　面白そうなことは とりあえずやっちゃってから考えよう！ 新開のＥｎｔｅｒｔａｉｎｍｅｎｔさ （それってノレる？）（ノレない？）（超ノレる！） Ｗｈａｔ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｄｏ？ 夢は大きく　目指すところはＧＲＥＡＴ　ＧＡＭＥ （生きたいように生きていくのさｗａｎｄｅｒ） 失敗しちゃうことも　たまにはあるけれど （何度だって明日へＴＲＹ） こりずにＷａｎｎａ　ｂｅさ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｂｅａｔ ヘイ、ユー　今日はなんだか暗いね Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｃｒｙ．　怒られた？　どのくらい？ そんなにくよくよすんなって よくよく考えたらなんとかなるんじゃね？ ＯＫそんな時はまず　アストラのＰｌａｙｌｉｓｔを要ＣｈｅｃｋだＹＯ！ どれも絶好調　抱腹絶倒 磨きぬかれたセンス　火を噴くぜ…… ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ ｗａｎｎａ　ｂｅさ　オレたちは（ボクたちは） 最前線の新進気鋭さ （最先端を引っ張って先頭） わかってもわからなくてもハッピー ヘイ、ユー　どうにも元気が出ないときは とにかく笑っちゃってから考えＹＯ！ 渾身のＥｎｔｅｒｔａｉｎｍｅｎｔで （それってノレる？）（ノレない？）（超ノレる！） ＯＫ，　ｌｉｓｔｅｎ　ｍｅ．　君はｆｅｅｌｉｎｇって信じる？　信じない？ 以心伝心　一心同体　一進一退が生み出すグルーブ 疑心暗鬼？　半信半疑？　それなら聴かせてやれよ、ミュージモン！ ＯＫ、アストラ！　これがボクたちの、心のビートさ！ 【次、もうちょっとオシャレに弾こうぜ！】 【ムズかしいこと言うよね～】 【おぉ！？なんだ今の！】 【インプロヴァイズだよ～】 【わかった！次の動画は、「歯でギターが弾けるかどうかやってみた」だ！】 【……それってノレる？】 【う～ん……】 【微妙～】 Ｗｈａｔ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｄｏ？ 夢は大きく　勝てる秘訣はＢＩＧ　ＧＡＭＥ （やりたいようにやってみるのさｗａｎｄｅｒ） げんなりしちゃうことも　ないことないけれど （気の向くままに明日へＴＲＹ） ノってこうぜ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ？ （ｗａｎｄｅｒ！） Ｗｈａｔ　ｙｏｕ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｄｏ？ 夢は大きく　目指すところはＧＲＥＡＴ　ＧＡＭＥ （生きたいように生きていくのさｗａｎｄｅｒ） 失敗しちゃうことも　たまにはあるけれど （何度だって明日へＴＲＹ） こりずにＷａｎｎａ　ｂｅさ　ｗａｎｄｅｒ　ｂｅａｔ ＯＫ、拝啓　皆々様　猫も杓子もお手を拝借 ＯＫ　ｈｅａｒ　ｍｅ．　ぎくしゃくでもいいよ むしゃくしゃしないで　ノリでｄａｎｃｉｎ’ オレのＰｌａｙｌｉｓｔ　ボクのＰｌａｙｌｉｓｔ　組み合わせ ＢＰＭ　１４０ それじゃサヨナラ（Ｇｏｏｄ　ｂｙｅ～） 続きは動画で！ Ｓｅｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｎｅｘｔ　ｔｉｍｅ！！ |-| Romanização= OK hear me. Minaminasama neko mo shakushi mo ote wo haishaku OK hear me. Gikushaku demo ii yo Mushakusha shinai de nori de dancin' Ore no Playlist boku no Playlist kumiawase Bīto pā minitto wan handoreddo fōti OK hear me. Nori ga warukerya noriokuren ze It's show time! What's up? Imaichi honchoushi ja nai ne Ochoushimono keep shichainai ne What's goin' on? Gouin ni demo Douin make and doing de soudouin OK sorenara mazu wa kimi ga yaritai koto wo Playlist ni risuto appu Ikutsu attatte moumantai rikutsu hattatte koutai sa Mou manpai? wander wander wander wander wanna be sa oretachi wa (bokutachi wa) Naminori shinsedai sāfā (Hattentojou teppen wa So far) Asatte mo shiasatte mo happī OK hear me. Omoshirosou na koto wa Toriaezu yacchatte kara kangaeyou! Shinkai no Entertainment sa (Sorette noreru?) (Norenai?) (Chou noreru!) What you wanna do? Yume wa ōkiku mezasu tokoro wa GREAT GAME (Ikitai you ni ikiteiku no sa wander) Shippaishichau koto mo tama ni wa aru keredo (Nando datte asu e TRY) Korizu ni Wanna be sa wander beat Hei, yū kyou wa nandaka kurai ne Don't cry. Okorareta? Dono kurai? Sonna ni kuyokuyo sunna tte Yokuyoku kangaetara nantoka narun ja ne? OK Sonna toki wa mazu Asutora no Playlist wo you Check da YO! Doremo zekkouchou houfukuzettou migakinukareta sensu hi wo fuku ze... wander wander wander wander wanna be sa oretachi wa (bokutachi wa) Saizensen no shinshinkiei sa (Saisentan wo hippatte sentou) Wakattemo wakaranakutemo happī Hei, yū dou ni mo genki ga denai toki wa Tonikaku waracchatte kara kangae YO! Konshin no Entertainment de (Sorette noreru?) (Norenai?) (Chou noreru!) OK, listen me. Kimi wa feeling tte shinjiru? Shinjinai? Ishindenshin isshindoutai isshinittai ga umidasu gurūbu Gishin'anki? Hanshinhangi? Sorenara kikaseteyare yo, Myūjimon! OK, Asutora! Kore ga bokutachi no, kokoro no bīto sa! "Tsugi, mou chotto oshare ni hikou ze!" "Muzukashii koto iu yo ne~" "Ō!? Nanda ima no!" "Inpurovaizu da yo~" "Wakatta! Tsugi no douga wa, 'Ha de gitā ga hikeru ka douka yattemita' da!" "...Sore tte noreru?" "Ūn..." "Bimyou~" What you wanna do? Yume wa ōkiku kateru hiketsu wa BIG GAME (Yaritai you ni yattemiru no sa wander) Gennari shichau koto mo nai koto nai keredo (Ki no muku mama ni asu e TRY) Nottekou ze wander? (wander!) What you wanna do? Yume wa ōkiku mezasu tokoro wa GREAT GAME (Ikitai you ni ikiteiku no sa wander) Shippaishichau koto mo tama ni wa aru keredo (Nando datte asu e TRY) Korizu ni Wanna be sa wander beat OK, haikei minaminasama neko mo shakushi mo ote wo haishaku OK hear me. Gikushaku demo ii yo Mushakusha shinai de nori de dancin' Ore no Playlist boku no Playlist kumiawase Bīto pā minitto wan handoreddo fōti Sore ja sayonara (Good bye~) Tsuzuki wa douga de! See you next time!! |-| Tradução= OK, senhoras e senhores, e outros que tais, quero ouvir esses aplausos! Ok, ouçam. Não importa se se sentem tensos, Deixem as preocupações e dancem com esta batida Vamos juntar as nossas listas de reprodução A um tempo de 140 BPM Ok, ouçam. Se o vosso ritmo estiver desfasado, vão perder o espectáculo. Está na hora! Como é? Não pareces tu, hoje Onde está a tua típica descontração? 'Que se passa? Mesmo que não te apeteça Tens de ser ativo, criar e fazer Ok, comecemos por escolher o que queres fazer E acrescentá-lo à nossa lista de reprodução Não importa quantas coisas forem, não há problema, moumantai! Ou vais prender-te à lógica? Vagueia, vagueia, vagueia, vagueia Nós queremos ser (queremos ser) Os surfistas da nova geração (Estamos perto, mas tão longe) Seja amanhã ou depois de amanhã, estaremos sempre felizes OK, ouçam. Quando uma coisa parece interessante, Fá-la primeiro e pensa depois! É este o novo tipo de entretenimento ('Tás nessa?) (Não 'tás?) (Estou tótil nessa!) O que queres fazer? Sonha alto! Temos em vista um glorioso jogo (Vive como quiseres, vagueia!) Às vezes podemos falhar, (No amanhã podes voltar a tentar, e quantas vezes quiseres) Não desencorajes! Queremos ser a batida deambulante Ei, tu! Pareces em baixo, hoje Não chores. Discutiste com alguém? Ficaram muito chateados? Oh, não te preocupes tanto com isso. Se pensares bem, vais arranjar solução, não achas? Ok, nestas alturas temos de ir para a lista de reprodução do Astra, yo! É perfeita! Vais-te partir a rir! Estilo máximo! É tão quente... como se estivesse a arder Vagueia, vagueia, vagueia, vagueia Nós queremos ser (queremos ser) As próximas estrelas da ribalta (Somos os líderes, a definição de "topo de gama") Quer percebamos ou não o que se passa, estaremos sempre felizes Ei, tu! Se nada te parece animar Só tens de dar uma boa gargalhada, e pensar depois, yo! Com um entretenimento super imersivo ('Tás nessa?) (Não 'tás?) (Estou tótil nessa!) Ok, ouve. Acreditas em "feeling"? Não acreditas? Telepatia, união e seguindo o ritmo, é assim que se forma o nosso groove Ainda estás suspeito? Ainda duvidas? Muito bem, então vamos mostrar-lhes, Musimon! Ok, Astra! Esta é a batida dos nossos corações! "Vamos manter um pouco mais de estilo nesta!" "Mas que desafio~" "Uau! O que foi isso!?" "Estou a improvisar~" "Já percebi! O nosso próximo vídeo vai se chamar 'Tentei Tocar Guitarra com os Dentes'!" "...'Tás nessa?" "Hmm..." "Nem por isso~" O que queres fazer? Sonha alto! O segredo para ganhar é um glorioso jogo (Fá-lo como quiseres, e vagueia!) Não é que não nos cansemos, mas (Tenta outra vez amanhã, quando te sentires preparado) Vamos nesta batida. Vaguear? (Vaguear!) O que queres fazer? Sonha alto! Temos em vista um glorioso jogo (Vive como quiseres, vagueia!) Às vezes podemos falhar, (No amanhã podes voltar a tentar, e quantas vezes quiseres) Não desencorajes! Queremos ser a batida deambulante OK, senhoras e senhores, e outros que tais, quero ouvir esses aplausos! Ok, ouçam. Não importa se se sentem tensos, Deixem as preocupações e dancem com esta batida Vamos juntar as nossas listas de reprodução A um tempo de 140 BPM Parece que chegou a altura de dizer adeus (Adeus~) Esperem pela continuação no nosso próximo vídeo! Até à próxima!! Números de Faixas *Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Character Song & Original Soundtrack - 3 (Disco 1) Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Character Song